


The day before Christmas (party)

by Ferairia123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at, Aziraphale is a bad at gardening, But Crowley knows how to handle them, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley sleeps like a snake, Domestic Fluff, Except for one pot but that's fixed immediately, Gen, Good Omens Secret Santa Exchange-Other Countries, Mentions of the Dowlings, No Beta, No plants were harmed in this fic, Plants being threatened, Plants in distressed, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Sugar and Children don't mix, Thank Someone for multiplayers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: Aziraphale is holding a party at their cottage. In preparation, Crowley is informing ( read:  threatening) the plants that they need to keep quiet and stay out of trouble.With all the warmth of the greenhouse, Crowley suddenly felt like taking a nap, causing the plants to go into a frenzy. Aziraphale caught on with the frenzy but was confused as to why Crowley was doing nothing about it.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Arthur Young | Mr. Young/Deirdre Young, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Brian & Pepper & Wensleydale & Adam Young (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Wensleydale parents
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The day before Christmas (party)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I made this in time. 
> 
> This is a Christmas Exchange with @star_chibi on Twitter. I was aiming for domestic fluff but...I don't know if I hit the right mark. 
> 
> I hope you're ok with this. 
> 
> Happy Holidays!!!

When the first flake had fell, Crowley had prepared for it.

The plants needed help in staying warm with the right humidity. Scolding only works when they are alive.

There was a whole section of the house dedicated as a greenhouse. Snapping them there each winter was less energy intensive than miracling them back to life and sustaining them until the end of winter. Partly why he slept through most of the 1800s. He still has snake like tendencies and it was really cold back then, too.

Aziraphale was quite surprised and delighted at the existence of the greenhouse. It had meant that he actually cared despite his demonic affiliations.

This year, Aziraphale is doing a Christmas party with the human friends they made at their new home in South Downs. It's unconventional to say the least. But then, they themselves are an example of 'Unconventional'. Personally, it's not as bad as he thought it is.

In view of that, he tended all his greens at the greenhouse in preparation of it.

"Now, I don't want any trouble." He said as he sauntered imperiously between the neatly arranged but shivering pots in the green house. "One toe out of line-." He said it slowly but clearly. "-when I come over, consider yourself firewood." He gave a threatening chuckle at them. "I sure, they could use the company too."

He came to stop at one of the taller plants, taking of the leaf in his hand. The plant knew better than to shiver lest he rips it out before chucking it into the fire. He gave it a neutral look before leaving it alone.

The humidity and the heat were enough to make a human sweat but for a snake, however, it was simply comfortable for Crowley. It was making him feel really sleepy earlier as the cold dissipated. Now, he was struggling to keep his eyes open.

He only managed to get to the worktop where he used to re-pot the plants before dozing off. He had a passing thought that he shouldn't be doing this here but he was out before he could do anything more.

-0-0-

Aziraphale heard something rustling. He was finishing the last touches of the decorations and food placement. He thought it was a poor rat or bird that had wandered into the abode. Sensing the place, he sensed the greenhouse was…Active. But Crowley is there too.

Aziraphale considered ignoring it as Crowley’s method for gardening was extreme if not private. He had always tried to tone down when Aziraphale is around. It made things very much awkward.

Suddenly the plants were ‘crying out for help’ while another was ‘we're doomed’. This is most curious as Crowley won’t tolerate any rowdy behaviour and he, for some reason, was not moving.

Worry barely had a grasp on him when he miracled himself to the greenhouse, surprising some of the plants, jumping in their pots.

“Crowley!” He called out as he searched for him, landing on the demon who rested his head on the dirt ridden garden work top. His eyes were mere slits and his breathing was slow enough to look as if he was dead. But Aziraphale knew better. He was a snake afterall.

He approached the sleeping demon carefully and gave a nostalgic chuckle at the sight. It never came up but during the Big Sleep, he had visited him and blessed the place just enough to keep off curious humans on top of all the other things Crowley had done. At that time, he felt that Crowley deserved some courtesy as the only other being stationed on earth, demon or not.

A small fear crept into his heart as he thought of it. The sound of a crashing pot made them both jump. Crowley was startled awake while Aziraphale flinched. Both of them focused on the fallen pot and their surroundings.

Realising the plants had been rustling restlessly, a chaos of clashing of emotions, Aziraphale went to save the fallen plant first while Crowley regained his bearings.

“Now, now. There’s no need to be distressed. Crowley’s awake again. He’ll fix you up.” He cooed at the fallen and gently scooped it up before Crowley handed a pot next to him. “Oh, thank you.” He said graciously as the demon glared at the rest of them.

There were less rustling now, merely shivers. As Aziraphale was there, the demon reigned in his usually foul tempered ways.

As he continued to give each and every one of the plants a glare, the demon didn’t realise he had a streak of dirt on one side of his face.

“Angel, is there something you need help with?” He asked as he faced the angel, face neutral. The plant have mostly calmed down or chastised into silence, finally giving him peace to regard Aziraphale properly. But once he leaves, there'll be hell to pay.

“No but you have-“ Aziraphale gestured one side of his face.

The demon took a second to realise what he meant and followed the gesture, streaking his face worst in the process.

Aziraphale balked at the result. “Uh, here.” He took out a handkerchief and fluffed it from its fold. “Let me help you with that.” He offered as he reached out to wipe his face.

Crowley stayed very still, eyes widening a bit as Aziraphale gently wiped his face. Crowley was trying very hard not to lean into the touch and he quite like the wiping, if you can call it that. It was more of a caress.

Once cleaned, Aziraphale beamed at him as Crowley was fighting his flush. “Ahem, ngk.” He cleared his throat, giving an awkward smile. “I’ll…I’ll go finish the potting.” He said once the silence got too painfully awkward.

The angel had waited for him to respond considering how adorable the demon had gotten. He realised it might have made him uncomfortable.

“Oh, yes!” He exclaimed, turning to the shivery plant as Crowley reached for it. “Could I join you?” He said excitedly, also partly to atone for making him feel uncomfortable. “I haven’t done any gardening since we were at the Dowlings.”

Crowley froze before miracling himself not to react. In truth, Aziraphale wasn’t a good gardener and there were more mucking around than proper gardening. If it wasn’t for the miracles, the garden would look more of a mole hill than a garden. He was between laughing hysterically and getting cold sweat. As two of those will hurt the angel’s feelings, he had more than enough reason for restrain.

“Yes. Help me get one of those bags of dirt.” He willed himself to say as he reached for a hand spade at the work table, facing away.

Once the resoiling was done, the two had left the greenhouse. Of course, not before he gave a particularly nasty look at the larger plant that pushed the smaller pot of its edge. He will be having a very long interrogation session later.

-0-0-

As the guests arrived, Aziraphale and Crowley were immediately consumed in their host duties. They exchange thoughts and opinions, reminiscing while eating good food and drinking good wine for the adults who prefer it and perfectly made hot coco for the Them.

There were cookies, gingerbread biscuit, sugar canes and a few more selections of sugary fun. Needless to say, the Them got hyper on it and Crowley, seeing how all keyed up they were, challenged the Them to multiplayer games. Eventually, the sugar crash started and they had fallen asleep with Crowley at the fireplace rug.

Aziraphale was getting full with the good will and love permeating the place. The parents were sharing their day and hardships with the shopping while congratulating Anathema and Newt on their marriage. Unbeknownst to them, so were Shadwell and Madam Tracy but they prefered the sidelines and talk about the news instead.

“Oh I have an idea.” Mrs. Young said. “Since all the news is all…well, why don’t we think of something to be grateful of?”

Sufficiently boozed up, some giggled while others acquiesced to that lest the conversation dies and the silence becomes painful and awkward.

There were a lot of things to be grateful of and this peace was one of it in Aziraphale’s opinion as he waited for his turn.

Perhaps, the most grateful creatures there is actually the ones that are in the greenhouse. They managed to cheat death.

At least for the night.


End file.
